The spiders web
by King of the spiders
Summary: it's baseicly about a school boy called Joeseph He keeps getting into tightspots and aslo he likes loves his spider card: jirai gumo and also has him as a duel spirit Joe's laid back and easy go lucky and he's never failded before with jirai gumo's effect
1. The test duel

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh or yu gi oh gx

This is my first story so I hope you like it XD.

This chapter takes place on a ferry

(story finished loading 100) (story start)

Dear diary it's really hot today, I'm on my to try out to get into dual academy, I'm hoping to get an easy person to fight. My jirai gumo will be my first card I draw. This ferry taking forever... (Exiting diary) "Hey Joseph what u doing?" said a boy, Joseph sprang too his feet.

"Who what where?" Joseph shouted startled

"Hey Joe you want to dual?"The boy said

"wait a sec Tom" Joseph said as he gathered his things "ready" he shouted as he put his dual disk on and placed his deck inside,

"Lets dual!!" they both shouted at the top of their voices and people started to gather around to watch,

Joe: 4000

Tom: 4000

"I'll go first" Tom called drawing "first I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode the ferocious dragon beat its wing and screeched until finally settling down. (Koumori Dragon: Attack: 1500 /defence: 1200) and I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

As Joe drew he caught side of a word it read jirai "yes!"Joe shouted "I lay this card in face down attack position and 2 face downs and end my turn!"

"My turn" Tom said and I attack your face down monster!!!"

The card flipped over too show a monstrous spider waving its claws victoriously

Jirai gumo: (Attack: 2200/Defence: 100)

"NOOOOOOO!! My dragon!!!!!" Tom screamed Tom didn't dare look at his monster as it shattered in front of him.

"Yes now I can attack directly next turn!"Joseph called,

Joe: 4000

Tom: 3300

"OK my turn!" "First I summon petit moth in attack mode!! The caterpillar-like creature screeched

(Petit moth: Attack: 300/Defence: 200)

"And I equip cocoon of evolution to it! This increases petit moths attack and defence points by cocoon of evolutions!!"Joe said briefly.

(Petit moth: Attack: 300/defence: 2200)

"Oh no!"Tom said "his defence is the same as jirai gumos attack!"

"I now attack you directly with petit moth!"Joe ordered, "Pulverising tail!"

Tom stumbled back as petit moth tail hit in the face.

Joe: 4000

Tom: 3000

"Now I do the same but with jirai gumo!!!"Joe said,

"Yeah but you have too flip a coin and you call?" Tom asked

"I call heads!"Joe answered

"So if its heads you hit without damaging your life points, tails then you have too half you're life points then you attack!" Tom said

"So, It's never failed my yet!"Joe replied Joe flipped a coin concealed it flipped it over once more and revealed it...IT WAS ON HEADS. "So the damage is yours Tom!!"Joe shouted," go jirai gumo ensnaring web!!"

Joe: 4000

Tom: 800

"This is too easy" taunted Joe.

(Tom thinking) I've got to make a come back or I'll lose! (Leaving Tom's thoughts)

"My turn!!!"Tom shouted I summon Giant soldier of stone in attack mode!

(Giant soldier of stone: Attack: 1300/Defence: 2000)

"And I'll throw down a face down and enter my battle phase!"Tom said

"I now activate the gift of the mystical elf this increases my life points by 300 for each monster on the field!"Joe said coolly.

Joe: 4900

Tom: 800

"I now attack petit moth! With stone boulder!"Tom ordered,

"I now activate shift I change you target to jirai gumo!!"Joe laughed.

"You lose Tom!!"Joe said smiling

"No I don't I activate magical cylinder you take the damage instead of me!!"Tom shouted,

Joe: 4000

Tom 800

"I also activate just desserts now you lose 500 life points for every monster on your side of the field!"

Joe: 3000

Tom: 800

"And I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"My turn! And first I active the spell card pot of greed! And I draw two cards!"Joe said a bit angrily,

"Now I activate the spell card polarization and fuse two thunder dragons too create the mighty twin headed thunder dragon in attack mode!!!"

A massive dragon rose from the card and roared so loud the people who where wearing earmuffs had too hold their ears.

(Twin headed thunder dragon: Attack: 2800/Defence: 2300)

"Now I attack directly with twin headed thunder dragon!!Thunder storm!"Joe commanded,

"Not so fast I activate waboku now I take no damage from you're attacks this turn!"Tom said,

"One turn? Bum "Joe said, "oh well what you going to do?" "I'll throw down a face down then!"

"Ok I activate dian keto the cure master. This increases my life points by 1000" Tom shouted,

Joe: 3000

Tom: 1800

"And now I activate swords of revealing light now you can't attack and I'm back in the game!"

"My turn yet again but I'll soon win" Joe said, "I use ookazi you lose 800 life points! And next I activate ookazi and you lose another 800 life points!!!"

"OH NO!!"Tom screamed

Joe: 3000

Tom: 1000

Joe: 3000

Tom: 200

"And I summon mecha dog marron in face up defence mode and now I end my turn "Joe said

"Ok I need too destroy that dog before he tributes it but first...I play Dien keto the cure master and you know what it does!"Tom shouted

Joe: 3000

Tom: 1200

"I now summon jerry beans man in attack mode! I attack your mecha dog marron!"Tom said,

"But now his special ability happens we both lose 1000 life points!"Joe said happily,

"It's a good thing I used dien keto then isn't it "Tom said.

Joe: 2000

Tom: 200

"My turn! And I sacrifice petit moth too summon to all power full perfectly ultimate great moth!!!" Joe shouted.

The gigantic moth flapped its many wings and screeched blowing Tom over.

(Perfectly ultimate great moth: Attack: 3500/Defence: 3000)

"I now activate de-spell and destroy your swords of revealing light" Tom said,

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"Tom shouted

"I now attack directly with perfectly ultimate great moth!"Tom ordered as his moth flew into Tom crushing him under its weight

Joe: 2000

Tom: 0000

The monster slowly faded away and Joe helped Tom up.

"Nice match Tom" Joe said

"You too" Tom replied, "You are so going too pass your test with flying coulers!!"

The crowd started too cheer and clap until finally settling down

And they continued their inevitable trip to the island where their future would be decided...

I'm sorry it's not that good or long but it's my fist chapter what can you expect?!

Now for the thing you might not know.

After Petit moth has been on the field for 6 turns after being equipped with cocoon of evolution you can tribute it too summon 1 perfectly ultimate great moth. if it's 4 turns great moth, 2 turns larvae moth.

Hope you've liked my first chapter XD

AND PLEASE REVEIW ON IT:D


	2. The mystery theif part 1

Disclaimer: I don't have nothing waaaaaaaaaaaa...it's not fair I wrote this so I should own it!

"Come on! We'll be late!" Tom called

He didn't notice that Joe was still looking at his deck in disbelief.

Flash back 

"gimmy your deck punk!!" Ordered a strange figure "or I'll steal it!"

"No!" Joe shouted

"Fine we'll duel for it!" "Or else!" The figure said

"Fine!" Joe replied

Flashback duel 

Joe : 4000

Figure: 4000

"I'll start wimp." The figure said drawing "I set this monster face down and lay two face downs, no more no less."

"Fine my turn!" Joe called "I summon petit moth in defence mode (attack : 300/defence :200) and equip it with cocoon of evolution to give it a power boost (attack : 300/defence : 2200) and play the spell card mystic space typhoon!" a massive tornado sped toward the figures face down and shattered it

"No monster reborn!" the figure cried

"Next I'll lay two face downs and activate pot of greed this lets me draw two more cards from my deck your turn" Joe said drawing

"Ha you expect to beat me with a bug???" The figure said laughing "I flip summon guardian statue (attack : 800/ defence : 1800) and send the bug to your hand and next I summon summoned skull it screamed as if a cat was being strangle as the boney figure rose up(attack : 2500/defence : 1200) after tributing my statue now my skull attack him directly!"

"arrrggghhh!!" Joe cried as he was hit by a massive fist

Joe : 1500

Figure: 4000

"My turn and I activate the spell card polarization! And I fuse two of my thunder dragons-witch I drew from pot of greed- to create twin headed thunder dragon the orange dragon rose howling as electricity shot out of it (attack : 2800/defence : 2300) now go destroy summoned skull!"

The beast charged up enough energy to supply the whole of England before letting it loose on the summoned skull

"Ouch!" the figure said flinching

Joe :1500

Figure: 3700

"And to finish I'll lay...NOTHING your turn!" Joe finished

"My turn and your last" the figure said laughing "I activate fissure this card destroys the weakest card on you side of the field!"

"Not so fast I activate magic jammer!" Joe commanded "It destroys your spell!"

"Fine I activate Toon world and summon Toon Gemini elf in attack mode and play the spell card toons initiative so it can attack this turn!" the figure said "go destroy his life points with your effect to attack directly!"

"Wait I activate magic cylinder reflecting your attack back at you!" Joe said briefly

Joe : 1500

Figure: 1800

"My turn Go twin headed thunder dragon attack!"

Joe : 1500

Figure: 900

"Now I enter main phase two and activate monster reincarnation and toss mecha dog marron to get back petit moth and using mecha dogs effect you lose 1000 life points!!"

Joe : 1500

Figure: 0000

The monsters faded away

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Joe demanded

"Fine!" the figure said

End of flash back 

"Oh yeah I forgot that that guy broke into our cabin last night and stole Joe's card, all except one jirai gumo" Tom said in his head

Tom ran over to Joe to assure him that he'd get his deck back by duelling the guy but then he remembered that hid deck was also stolen and he was left with two cards: relinquished (his favourite card) and advanced ritual art

"We'll get our decks back some how Joe!" Tom said to him "I promise"

To be continued...

Like it? It only part one and the second chapeter and it is shorter and maybe worse but

What you gonna do?

(toon initiative isn't a real card I made it up)

Please review XD


End file.
